Quédate conmigo
by Kuestell
Summary: SUPERBAT Después de regresar de una misión espacial, lo único que Clark Kent desea, es pasar un poco de tiempo al lado de Bruce, pero el murciélago tiene otros planes. — ¿Pensaste en mi durante mi ausencia? —Por supuesto. Tuvimos un par de emergencias donde echamos en falta tu fuerza bruta —Su aliento estaba empañando el espejo.


Quédate conmigo

Las misiones espaciales siempre eran agotadoras. Por lo general, la liga no se encargaba de solucionar los conflictos estelares de otros sistemas solares, para eso existía Oa y sus linternas verdes. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, Superman tenía que hacerse cargo de alguno de aquellos eventos fuera de la tierra, como detener la guerra civil en un planeta donde su avanzada tecnología podía representar un peligro para el resto del universo.

Clark estaba cansado, ingresó a la atmosfera del planeta tierra y se despidió de Hal Jordan mientras aceleraba su vuelo. A esa altura, no podía percibir el perfume del viento, pero estar de vuelta en casa siempre le provocaba una sonrisa.

Constantemente, los villanos le recordaban que no era un humano, que este no era su hogar, pero cuando despertaba cada día y miraba el sol en el cielo, sabía que quería quedarse para siempre. Ellos se equivocaban, no había otro lugar al que pudiera pertenecer. Su vida estaba en Metrópolis, sus raíces provenían de Kansas y últimamente había un nuevo lugar en el que le gustaba estar.

Era de noche sobre ciudad Gótica. Las luces de la mansión Wayne estaban apagadas, excepto por un par de habitaciones. Superman disminuyó la velocidad de su vuelo y revisó los movimientos en la casa, Alfred estaba en el primer piso, parecía muy cómodo leyendo en la sala.

Quizá Bruce no estaba en la vivienda, era usual que ocupara sus noches para limpiar las calles de todo crimen.

El superhombre repasó los dormitorios a los que podía accesar con su visión de rayos x y finalmente lo encontró.

La habitación principal, tenía una enorme ventana con paso a un balcón. Las ramas de algunos árboles acariciaban constantemente el barandal forjado con flores de hierro, Clark aterrizó con suavidad en aquella zona, una ráfaga de aire jugaba con las cortinas haciéndolas ondear con insistencia.

— Sé que estás aquí.

La voz serena de Bruce Wayne se extendió a través de los claros y oscuros de la habitación al descubrir la presencia del intruso.

Clark sonrió con anticipación.

— Creí que yo era el que tenía súper oído.

— Poseo mis recursos.

El amo y señor de la mansión, estaba de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. A través del reflejo de aquel marco de caoba antigua, pudo ver a Superman caminando en su dirección.

La capa roja parecía guardar residuos de polvo y el kryptoniano tenía una apariencia agotada, era extraño verlo así, llevando en el andar, la bitácora de todos los problemas a los que tenía que haber hecho frente durante aquellos veinte días en el espacio.

— Quizá te interese saber que detuvimos una guerra civil Agoraniana y de regreso a casa ayudamos a corregir la órbita de un pequeño planeta —No le sorprendió que Bruce ni siquiera se girara para mirarlo, parecía muy ocupado abrochando los botones de su espléndido traje de tres piezas.

— ¿Linterna verde ayudó a corregir la órbita de un planeta?

— Básicamente era mi señalador de tránsito

El indicio de una sonrisa se adivinó en los labios de Bruce y Clark uso aquella señal para librar la distancia que los separaba y abrazar al murciélago por la espalda.

Suspiró con necesidad, cerró los ojos y apretó su agarre alrededor de la cintura de aquel hombre que olía a perfume de Armani.

No tenían una relación abierta, en realidad no tenían una relación, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde que Superman había sido intoxicado con kryptonita roja y su pasión por Batman quedó brutalmente expuesta. Era un evento del que no habían hablado de nuevo y sin embargo, lo habían repetido algunas noches sin la intervención de minerales alienígenas.

— Te eché de menos —La voz de Clark sonaba ahogada contra el hombro de Bruce — Pensé en ir directo a Metrópolis, pero quería probar mi suerte y ver si estabas en casa o si quizá Batman necesitaba ayuda —Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo que abrazaba y se apresuró a aclarar — No es que Batman no sea capaz de controlar su ciudad, en realidad es muy eficiente.

Sin responder ni una sola palabra, Bruce tomó sus guantes de piel negra y comenzó a colocárselos, ajustándolos con calma.

— Podrías quedarte en casa esta noche. Si Batman no tiene una emergencia que atender, estoy seguro de que Bruce Wayne puede posponer sus citas —Sus labios tocaron el cuello blanco de la camisa del murciélago.

— No puedo quedarme, tengo asuntos que atender — Casi le pareció escuchar un gemido lastimero ahogándose en la garganta de Clark — Suéltame —Los brazos alrededor de su cintura no cedieron ni un ápice — No estoy bromeando Clark, tengo que irme.

El príncipe de Gótica esperaba ser obedecido, generalmente no tenía que repetir las órdenes que daba, pero seguía atrapado entre aquellos brazos fuertes y dominantes y la sensación comenzaba a irritarlo.

— Quédate conmigo, estuve dos semanas fuera del planeta

— Fueron veinte días

— Así que llevaste la cuenta —Sonrió de manera involuntaria. Bruce desataba muchas reacciones involuntarias en él.

Las manos enguantadas intentaron abrir el agarre de aquel abrazo, odiaba tener que exponer con claridad el hecho de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de deshacer aquel gesto sino era la voluntad de Clark. Sentía en su cuello la respiración del reportero de Metrópolis, podía verlo a través del espejo, mantenía los ojos cerrados y descansaba sobre su hombro, contra su espalda con un gesto tierno y varonil.

— La cena a la que debo asistir es un evento importarte, tengo una agenda ocupada y no está a tu disposición. Es bueno verte de regreso y a salvo, pero esta no es tu casa y mi tiempo, no es tuyo —No había ningún tono de agresión en sus palabras. Siempre habían dejado en claro los límites que existían para sus encuentros ocasionales. Las responsabilidades a favor de la seguridad del mundo estaban sobre cualquier otra cosa, pero además, Bruce no podía renunciar a su imagen pública, aquella fachada era parte de su vida lejos de la leyenda del caballero de la noche.

Si Clark estaba escuchándolo, no dio ninguna señal de comprender sus palabras. Sintió la boca caliente del último hijo de krypton, empujarse sobre su cuello hacía su lóbulo que se encontró en medio de la suave presión de unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

— Clark… —Advirtió.

— Bruce… — Apretó un poco más aquella tierna carne entre sus dientes y la dejó escapar con la punta de sus lengua. La zona detrás de aquella oreja, era sensible y tenía un aroma delicioso a shampoo. Con agrado, respiró aquella fragancia y descendió con besos de vuelta a la piel del cuello donde podía sentir el pulso rápido de su compañero.

Bruce jadeó.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

Las manos del kryptoniano, estaban sobre el botón y el cierre de su pantalón, a través del espejo, podía ver y definir con claridad las acciones que sentía. El cabello del súper hombre le acariciaba la mejilla en un susurro constante de su presencia y de sus labios sobre su cuello. La pretina de su pantalón cedió con un chasquido de tela rasgada.

— Lo lamento… voy a pagártelo —Se disculpó por la ansiedad de sus dedos torpes.

— Sobre estimas tu sueldo de reportero.

La risa de Clark tenía un sonido profundo que se le metía por los poros y lo hacía estremecer. Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacía atrás cuando la mano de Clark acarició su vientre arrastrando los dedos hacía abajo entre sus piernas, hasta rodearlo. Se sintió pulsar con suavidad en un primer aviso de su creciente excitación.

La habitación estaba iluminada por luces mortecinas, el joven amo Wayne nunca había sido predilecto de las zonas con mucha luz, pero aquella iluminación bastaba para que pudiera apreciar con detalle, el gesto abandonado de Clark que besaba y mordía su cuello y la línea de su mandíbula con una creciente necesidad.

Bruce apoyó los guantes de piel contra la superficie del amplio espejo y se tragó un par de gruñidos profundos al sentirse crecer bajo las caricias de aquella mano que no cesaba en sus atenciones, calientes y firmes.

— ¿Pensaste en mi durante mi ausencia?

—Por supuesto. Tuvimos un par de emergencias donde echamos en falta tu fuerza bruta —Su aliento estaba empañando el espejo y su cadera había comenzado a moverse con un rítmico vaivén yendo al encuentro de Clark. Pero su voz se mantenía una octava debajo de su tono usual y hablaba sin problemas.

— Eres despiadado Bruce.

— Soy honesto, Clark — Tragó duro cuando el súper hombre levantó la vista y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos a través de la superficie empañada y fría.

Su miembro erguido fue abandonado y aprovechó aquella tregua para respirar profundo y corregir la postura de sus piernas. Sin embargo, le temblaron las rodillas cuando el reflejo de Superman le dejó ver como este, usaba su lengua para llenar de saliva su mano, incluso, entre sus dedos.

— Carajo… —Gimió cuando fue rodeado de nuevo ahora por aquella sensación mojada y apretada.

Bruce Wayne se sentía como un manojo de nervios sin voluntad, no podía evitar abandonarse a su instinto y dejar de pensar para dedicarse a sentir. Sentir la piel caliente de su amante yendo arriba y abajo por todo su miembro, el firme pulgar dibujando círculos viscosos sobre la punta de su hombría, los azotes fuertes al bajar la mano hasta su base y la deliciosa suavidad con que iba de nuevo hacia arriba creándole una sensación vertiginosa en el vientre. Aquello no se trataba del dominio que Clark podía ejercer por ser un dios invencible. Si, se sentía como un simple hombre, pero era a causa del poder que Clark tenía sobre su corazón y sus emociones.

Escuchó una frase en kryptoniano susurrada en su oído, pero no la comprendió. En cambio, se esforzó por leer el rostro del reportero a través del espejo. Lo miraba con atención mientras se mordía el labio inferior y Bruce sostuvo su mirada el tiempo suficiente antes de sentir como era presa del placer absoluto, chasqueó los dientes apretándolos con fuerza mientras lo asaltaban unos deliciosos estertores, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó antes de liberarse en una sensación adictiva y relajante.

— Ah… — El sonido, dejó la boca de un complacido Clark Kent. Sentía en su mano como Bruce pulsaba liberando su blanca y abundante tensión. También lo había sentido desfallecer suavemente, así que usaba el brazo alrededor de su cintura para darle soporte — Fueron solo un par de minutos, aun puedes llegar a tiempo a tu compromiso — Lo ayudó a darse la vuelta para poder mirarlo a la cara sin el espejo como interprete.

— Ya no importa — El murciélago le dedicó una mirada predadora antes de abalanzarse contra sus labios y enredarse con él en un besó profundo y largo — Quédate conmigo.

Fin.


End file.
